1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for aligning tubulars.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction, repair and maintenance of oil and gas wells it is necessary to connect a plurality of tubulars. Conventionally this is achieved via screwed connections.
In order to screw the tubulars together it is usual to hold a lower tubular having an upwardly facing socket in slips in the rig floor. The downwardly extending pin of the next tubular is then aligned with the socket. The tubular is then lowered into position and the upper tubular rotated to the desired torque to make the connection.
It is important that the pin should be correctly aligned with the socket prior to lowering the upper tubular since, if this is not the case, the tubular being lowered can damage the thread of the socket which can prevent satisfactory connection.
One known apparatus for aligning tubulars comprises a positioning head which is mounted on a telescopic arm which can be hydraulically extended and retracted and pivoted in a horizontal plane to position the tubular.
This apparatus is actuated remotely by a skilled operator who has a control panel with a joystick. This apparatus is very satisfactory. However, time is critical in the oil and gas industry and even a few seconds saved in each connecting operation can amount to a very significant overall cost saving.